De conversaciones matutinas
by athenas-991
Summary: Minific: Jack y David mantienen una conversación que toma lugar después de la aventura nocturna del capítulo 1x04.


**Título:** De Conversaciones Matutinas.

**Personajes:** David & Jack

**Palabras:** 901

**Advertencias:** PG. Spoilers hasta el 1x05, no toma en cuenta lo que sucede después de ese capítulo. Creo que tiene más spoilers de la Biblia.

**Notas:** Primer fic, punto. Corto, muuuuy corto.

Una ligera brisa arrastra el olor a pólvora que se enrolla en sus pies y le hace más difícil el caminar. Empuja el cuerpo de un hombre con su derecha, mientras la izquierda sólo sirve para el fusil. Los F-16 comienzan a volar en mayor cantidad, la ofensiva arrecia. Sin embargo, no encuentra las líneas amigas en el horizonte por mucho que sus ojos se empeñen en buscar, como si ambos frentes existieran por la fuerza de la memoria.

Con la desesperación escapándose en la respiración que acelera, se arrastra hasta el montículo de tierra más cercano para cubrirse del impacto. Tira el cuerpo sin vida un poco más para asegurarse de que nada lo toque y al darle la vuelta para observar el rostro del soldado, sofoca un grito y un espasmo recorre su cuerpo al ver la cara de su hermano Elí. Parpadea y al volver a enfocar, los rizos dorados de su madre se escapan con tonos rojizos del casco con insignias de mariposa, siente el ácido en la garganta, y tiene que volver a pestañear porque sus párpados comienzan a arder. El cuerpo cambia y se hace más pesado en sus brazos. Cuando los bordes de su visión se empiezan a teñir de blanco, la cara del soldado muerto es su propia cara.

Se levanta de golpe una vez más esa semana con un sudor frío recorriendo sus mejillas, a pesar de las temperaturas en Shiloh. El Capitán David Shepard trata de relajar el ritmo cardiaco con respiraciones pausadas. Necesitaría al Rev. Samuel para colocarle palabras coherentes a este sueño (y al resto que lo han cazado últimamente). Si hubiese oído las palabras de Jesse a Michelle en las Oficinas de Veteranos, definiría mejor ese sentimiento opresivo en el estómago, "los hombres con un destino… o mueren viejos, infelices y solos, o jóvenes e inconclusos". Un toque fuerte en la puerta consigue hacerle saltar de la cama, maldiciéndose después por se estado nervioso. No mira por la perilla, y al abrir la puerta su cara es un poema.

—A levantarse Capitán. ¿No ves que son las 7 de la mañana?, o ¿los héroes de guerra tienen un horario militar especial —Jack entra en el pequeño departamento sin ni siquiera esperar por la invitación y sienta sobre la cama. Ha pasado un día desde su aventura en la ciudad, y no es él, a quien precisamente David quiere ver

—¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? —pregunta David tratando de mantener la normalidad en su voz.

—Mi padre me mandó a buscarte, una… Espera, por qué parece que acabas de ver a un muerto, que yo sepa estoy bastante vivo —Jack esboza su sonrisa maliciosa de catálogo.

—Emmm nada, una simple pesadilla —El príncipe lo observa con la interrogante en la mirada haciendo gestos con la mano para invitarlo a seguir. David evalúa que tanto puede decir a su nueva amistad. Después de unos segundos, se da por vencido ante la mirada del otro joven— Sueño que estoy en el frente una vez más, arrastrando el cuerpo sin vida de un soldado que primero es mi hermano, luego mi madre y finalmente soy yo.

El hijo del Rey no puede evitar de preguntar con un deje de ironía y sorpresa en la voz:

—Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a sacrificar todo por el Reino, Gilboa, el Rey?

—Claro, por algo me uní al Ejercito y eso siempre estuvo como presente (ese sacrificio), pero ahora todo está cambiando, y siento que de alguna manera no… Nada está claro, sólo ese hecho, y no hablo de mi integridad física, sino de mi vida, la que conozco, y en la que todo estaba trazado, todo recto. Creo en tu padre, en el poder de Gilboa y en la historia, estoy seguro, está escribiendo en algún sitio. Sin embargo, ahí está la horrible sensación de que esas convicciones, ese camino, no van durar —Y yo tendré que cambiar, existe una batalla y tal vez tenga que pelearla solo, sin credos, ni Rey, sólo el amor por una tierra que cada vez se va hundiendo más en sangre así esté en paz. Era extremadamente difícil imaginar a Shiloh sin su Rey, era un cortocircuito directo a esa parte de su cerebro en la que se cimentaba su vida, creer, creer y cree; la fe a veces lo hace todo más duro— Disculpa, lo siento; no debí soltarte todo esto.

—Está bien —Jack lo interrumpió— no soy el consultorio sentimental de nadie, pero… sí, está bien descargarse los problemas de vez en cuando, y siempre es bueno saber que el héroe está tan confundido y jodido como la "pobre victima".

La risa de David rompe la rara tensión de la atmósfera. Un poco más calmado, el Capitán, puede ir a vestirse apropiadamente para ver al Rey.

Tal vez todavía no esté allí, ese sentimiento de lealtad y amistad que hará que Jack ayude a David a escapar de la tiranía de Silas. Tal vez en su mente todavía él, Jack Benjamin, puede ser el Rey de Gilboa y sustituir a uno que va perdiendo el rumbo. Pero Jack es lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que al venderle su alma al diablo vendió la posibilidad inmediata de ser mejor que su padre. Por esto envidia a David como nunca, porque sabe que la vida del granjero será tan complicada o más como la suya, y sin embargo ahí está, dispuesto a afrontarlo; siendo su principal miedo, tener que sacrificar sus ideales, tener que vacilar en esa fe histórica, y es eso lo que lo hace querer acercarse y descubrir más sobre el chico que se viste en la habitación contigua.


End file.
